kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Takao (fog)
Info Basic Enemy (mist) Enemy (mist*) Quotes |自己紹介 = 重巡タカオ、出撃！私のことをツンデレ重巡って呼んだやつ、前に出なさい！ |EN1 = Heavy Cruiser Takao, Launching! All those who would call me the 'Tsundere Heavy Crusier' get out here now! |Clip2 = |秘書クリック会話① = 御機嫌よう、提督。私に何か頼みごとかしら？ |EN2 = How do you do, Admiral. Do you have anything for me, I wonder? |Clip3 = |秘書クリック会話② = 勘違いしないでよね！別に提督の為に戦うんじゃないんだから！ |EN3 = Don't misunderstand me! It's not like I'm fighting for you or anything! |Clip4 = |秘書クリック会話③ = ひゃあっ！…いきなり後ろからなんて反則よ？！256発の侵食弾頭兵器、発射しちゃうぞ？！ |EN4 = Hyaa!... That's cheating, coming at me suddenly from behind! I'll fire all 256 corrosive warheads at you! |秘書放置時 = ねえ提督。私って、そんなにメンドクサイ船…なの？ |Clip4a = |EN4a = Hey... Admiral... I'm not a... bothersome ship... am I? |Clip5 = |戦績表示時 = 提督に入電よ！自分で読む？それとも私に読んでほしい？ |EN5 = Telegram for the Admiral! Will you read it yourself? Or perhaps you want me to read it to you? |Clip6 = |編成選択時 = 重力子エンジンオンライン！重巡洋艦タカオ、最大戦速！ |EN6 = Graviton Engine Online! Heavy Cruiser Takao, maximum combat speed! |Clip7 = |装備時① = 乙女プラグイン実装！え…？それは強化じゃないですって？ |EN7 = Maiden plug-in installed! Eh..? That's not modernisation, you say? |Note7 = In reference to Episode 7 of the show |Clip8 = |装備時② = 強化してくれたのね。ありがとう。提督には私のこと、全部見られちゃった…責任取ってね |EN8 = You're modernizing me, huh? Thank you. You've seen every part of me, Admiral. Take responsibility, okay? |Clip9 = |装備時③ = 機関最大！ |EN9 = Engine to maximum! |Clip24 = |補給時 = ありがとう！これで一息つけるわね。 |EN24 = Thank you! I can draw breath again. |Clip10 = |ドック入り(小破以下) = 玉のお肌を磨いてくるわ！401には絶対に負けないんだから！ |EN10 = I'll go take care of my silky-smooth skin! I'll never lose to that 401! |Clip11 = |ドック入り(中破以上) = 私をこんな目に合わせてタダで済むと思わないでよ！この次は、ぎゃふんと言わせてやるんだから！ |EN11 = Don't you dare think you can get away with doing that to me so easily! I'll have you beg for mercy next time! |入渠完了 = あぁーっ、いい気持ち。生き返った気分！ |Clip27 = |EN27 = Oh, it feels good! I feel alive! |Clip12 = |建造時 = 妹が生まれたみたい！よかったわね！私ほど魅力的じゃないと思うけど |EN12 = Looks like a sister is born! How wonderful! It won't be as charming as me, though. |Clip13 = |艦隊帰投時 = よかった…やっと帰ってきたのね！心配なんか…ちょっとしかしてないわよ。 |EN13 = Whew... the fleet has finally returned! I was worried... just a smidgen. |Clip14 = |出撃時 = 重巡タカオ先陣を切るわ！一発でクラインフィールドを臨界にしてあげる！ |EN14 = Heavy Cruiser Takao will cut down the vanguard! I'll make their Klein field critical in one shot! |Clip15 = |戦闘開始時 = 超重力砲、エンゲージ！さぁ…覚悟するのよ！ |EN15 = Super Gravity Cannon, Engage! Prepare youselves! |Clip16 = |攻撃時 = 対空レーザーオンライン！私の弾幕、突破できるかしら！ |EN16 = Anti-air Laser online! Can you break through my barrage? |Clip17 = |夜戦開始時 = 夜戦よ！ふふっ。重巡洋艦の強さ、トラウマになるまで叩き込んであげる！ |EN17 = Night Battle! Hehehh. The power of the a heavy cruiser, it'll beat you into a trauma! |夜戦攻撃時 = 重巡だからって侮ると後悔するわよ。この火力、ハルナ、キリシマにだって引けは取らないわ。 |Clip18 = |EN18 = You'll regret underestimating me even if I'm only a Heavy Cruiser! This fire power,　is on a level with that of Haruna and Kirishima! |Clip19 = |MVP時 = 見た？提督。これがタカオの実力よ！私のこと、もっと頼りにしていいんだからね！ |EN19 = Did you see, Admiral? This is Takao's true power! You can depend on me more and more! |Clip20 = |小破① = ひゃあっ！？っ…へっ平気よ！痛くなんかないんだから！ |EN20 = Hyaa!?.. I'm fine! It doesn't hurt! |Clip21 = |小破② = まだよ...まだ大丈夫！...クラインフィールドが無くたって、タカオはまだ戦えるわ！ |EN21 = Not yet... I'm still fine! Even with the Klein field down, Takao can still fight! |Clip22 = |中破 = 愛は...沈まない！ |EN22 = Love... will never sink! |Note22 = Episode 9. |Clip23 = |撃沈時(反転) = 嘘…!?ここまでなの…?ううん…悲しくはないわ。だって私は兵器だもの…でも…やっぱり…ちょっと悔しいな… |EN23 = No...!? Is this it..? Well... I'm not sad. After all, I'm a weapon... But... I'm just a bit... regretful... |Note23 = Silver Sky, Falls upon you and I... }} Hourly Notifications |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Notes *Reward from quest in Christmas 2013 Event. *Only available to use during Christmas 2013 Event period (removed when the event over). *She can use a supergravity cannon. See Also *View Takao (fog) CG *Takao in Kancolle *Article entry in Aoki Hagane Wikia Category:Fleet of Fog